Inuyasha's Proposal
by grathialiana
Summary: When Kagome came back to the Feudal era and reunited with our favorite hanyou the manga had never really given us an in-depth look at how Inuyasha proposed  marriage to her. I hope I will give it some justice.


Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha.

When Kagome came back to the Feudal era and reunited with our favorite hanyou the manga had never really given us an in-depth look at how Inuyasha proposed marriage to her. I hope I will give it some justice.

**Inuyasha's Proposal**

Whiff whiff...

Ears twitching, the silver haired half demon got up from his rigid sitting position. That scent... He could never be mistaken. Could it be possible that his sensitive nose was not deceiving him? His whole body shook from the tension. The lonely heart beating inside his chest contracted in a painful rhythm. Three freaking long years! Three years when he last smelled that faint vanilla perfume she used to wear every day when they hunted shards and searched for Naraku. Gaaaahhh, she still wore it until today?

Miroku's adorable twins still sat perched on his shoulders and as much as he tolerated the little girls, he suddenly felt edgy and... flighty. He had to leave. Miroku and Sango both cocked their eyes at him.

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha? " asked Sango.

The hanyou lifted the twin girls by the collar of their kimonos and lowered them to Shippo. "Go slay the kitsune."

" Yey! Slay slay! "

" Shippo! Shippo!"

The little fox demon waved a fist at Inuyasha. " Oi oi oi! What's the matter with you?"

But the half demon was no longer there. He literally flew off on his strong legs, leaving Miroku and company in a cloud of dust. Something had him really going in a rush.

Sango stared at the direction where he went. "My my my, what could be so important that he goes off like that? "

Miroku rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger, a gesture he did when he was thinking deeply. "My love, don't you think it's possible that he smelled something or someone very important to him that he couldn't wait to see?"

Shippo scowled. "Who else is important to that bully that he can't wait to see? There's no one more important than Kagome and obviously she's not here," the child commented flippantly.

At that bit of information both the couple's eyes went large as saucers, finally having an idea why Inuyasha went off hurriedly. Miroku picked up his two girs while Sango adjusted the napping little infant attached to her back.

"The Bone Eater's Well!" they both said in unison.

...

Panting, Inuyasha desperately ran towards the Bone Eater's Well, as if it was the very life itself that kept him living. What if he was wrong? What if he just smelled some random vanilla flavored bread or concoction out of nowhere? No! He could never be wrong. He felt it in his bones. He must not be wrong. All these years that he pined for her, not knowing how he endured day in and day out wanting her, needing her. He did not know if he would be able to cope this time if disappointment awaited him in the other side of the well. He hadn't known of a demon who died of a broken heart. Maybe he would be the first one.

_There! _He found the well. Heart still pounding, he stood beside it and held out his hand. Soon enough a smaller hand reached out and gripped his own. Inuyasha breathed in relief. He was not aware he had been holding his breath until he felt another skin under his palm.

He pulled.

Ah... Bliss.

Bliss was when he could look at her dark brown eyes again, her lashes batting in a shy manner that told him she was still getting shy around him, given the circumstances of how they met in the past and how they fought side by side to defeat Naraku.

Kagome was smiling down at him, tears pooling in her eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. Were you waiting?"

He could only stutter. "K-Ka...go...me..."

She smiled another sweet smile and this time he recovered. He pulled her tightly to his chest, enveloping her with his arms. "You idiot! What have you been up to?"

"Mmhhhmmm..." she murmurred, her face burried in his fire rat robe, the tears finally sliding down.

Inuyasha held her even more tightly, to the point of almost causing a little discomfort but Kagome would not have it any other way. She belonged here, encased in the strong powerful arms of a man- no, half man half demon who had always been contrary with her but protected her and cared for her all the same.

Miroku and company chose that moment to show up. They were all looking confused. Confused but happy. Especially Shippo. "Kagome!" they chirped.

Kagome moved out of Inuyasha's embrace and dabbed at the corners of her eyes where the small tears pooled. "Hi everyone! I'm back!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome embraced their friends from the Feudal era, grinning from ear to ear. She was back. She could have stayed in her time where all the machinations of the modern world would give her comfort in life but here she was. She came back. He looked inside the well. There was no portal anymore. It meant Kagome could never go back to her time and that she chose to return to the Feudal era. The well might have granted her one final wish, and that was to stay with him.

_I love her. I will die fighting for her. I am not worthy but damn- I will die trying to prove myself to her. _Inuyasha fisted his knuckles, his face becoming grimly serious.

Before Kagome his only interaction with a female was with Kikyo and he still felt sorely lacking in that area, the department that said he had to woo a girl to get her hand in marriage. Because that was what he wanted for Kagome. To become his wife.

...

Around a roaring fire that night, the whole community celebrated Kagome's return. Some slaughtered livestock for the feast. Life was still hard during those times but the people felt they owed Kagome the peace they relished now and so giving up a few of their cattle was a sacrifice that they were happy to make.

Amidst the merriment, Inuyasha was quietly contemplating, as his eyes watched the firelight, the flame spreading deliciously towards the night sky. He dared a peek at Kagome who was huddled between a group of people. It was so obvious that they were ecstatic to see her, that they couldn't let her out of her sight.

Inuyasha growled. He had not been given a chance to even talk privately with her. What was wrong with these people? Were they the ones who suffered from missing her all those three years? Were they the ones who saw Kagome disappear right before their very eyes when the well decided to pull them apart? No, it was him, the wicked little hanyou who everyone hated until they grudgingly accepted him because they needed his strength to defeat Naraku. Sheeeshhh, he wished they would all go to sleep so he could speak to her - at least.

As if on cue, Kagome glanced at him and smiled. Inuyasha, for the love of Kami, could still get embarrassed whenever Kagome became affectionate with him. He blushed and looked away, not wanting to look like he was ogling her.

Kagome's smile widened and when she turned back to the group of old ladies congratulating her, she made an excuse to leave.

_Inuyasha. Still so adorable, my Inuyasha_, she said to herself, giggling as she walked over to where he sat cross legged. He still held Tetsaiga in his chest like a longtime lover, and Kagome wondered if such a time would come that he would proudly hold her in his arms like that, in front of humans, humans other than Miroku, Sango, and Kaede.

"Inuyasha, why do you look so grumpy?"she asked when she reached him.

"Hmfff! This occasion is tiring me. Being around a lot of humans longer than necessary just pisses me off!" he grumbled, uncaring if the others who were within earshot glared at him.

"Inuyasha! That's really so insensitive! They're just happy I came back."

His nostrils flared like a dog's. "Oh yeah? Then what am I? Hasn't it occurred to them that I'm also happy you came back? Im happier a million times over than them so why can't I have you to myself? Just for this night?'' _Eeeep! _Inuyasha's blush turned darker pink. He said it. He really said it. He said what had been going on in his mind for the past couple of hours.

Kagome just stared at him, heat creeping up her neck to settle on her cheeks. "Uhmm, r-really?"

"Keh. Of course," he muttered, not looking at her.

The few humans who had heard his temper tantrum snickered behind their hands. Even Miroku had a wicked smile on his face. "Way to go Inuyasha. That's how you broadcast to everyone how much lady Kagome means to you. Would you also happen to like asking for her hand in marriage while we are all gathered here?"

If it was possible, Inuyasha's face turned redder. " Miroku, you idiot!'' he hissed.

Sango playfully swatted her husband. "Give them a break, dear. It's been three long years. Of course the situation will be filled with tension."

Kagome was waiting expectantly, standing in front of Inuyasha. He had not actually denied anything yet, had he, about asking for her hand in marriage? She also wished the other people would disappear so she and her beloved hanyou could talk.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and bravely looked up at Kagome. Kami knew he did not have anything much on his back, just his precious fire rat robe and his powerful Tesaiga, but those were clearly inappropriate gifts to be given to a very special woman he would like to ask to be his mate. But so be it. Kagome was back and she belonged to him. She always had been, even when 500 years separated them.

He gazed intently at her. "Kagome, I-"

Just then a fine looking young man stepped out from the shadows. He was broad shouldered and tall, callouses lining his fingers. " Lady Kagome, my name is Hiro. I have always admired you for your tenacity and strength over the past years. You never gave up on the hope of defeating Naraku for every one of us. I just-" Hiro paused and looked at her in the eye. "I also know you and the hanyou are the best of friends. I wish him the best in life lady Kagome. He had always protected the village and we do not hate him. But please, you belong to a human. Demons will always be demons, no offense to you Inuyasha. But demons' customs are very much different from humans'."

Hiro spread out his arms for emphasis, directly talking to Kagome. Inuyasha was already on his feet, bristling but Hiro ignored him.

"Hanyou, remember that you cannot hurt a human like me since I am not challenging you to a fight. If you clearly hold this woman dear to your heart you must accept the things you cannot change. History will just repeat itself with your offspring. We do not hate you in this village, yes, but what of your offspring? Would you dare subject their lives to total humiliation at being a hanyou? Lady Kagome, before you speak hear me out first. I repeat everyone in this village knows the nature of your friendship to Inuyasha and we are always looking up to him for protection. We fear and revere him. But what about other humans twenty years from now? They will not understand, will they? Inuyasha if you continue to be selfish just to have lady Kagome to yourself then you are being foolish to put life sentence on your future offspring."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. The meddlesome human had made his point and it hurt. It truly hurt. But it didn't mean that Inuyasha could not give him a beating for what he said. He still wanted to break Hiro's face.

Hiro loked back at Kagome. Everyone in camp listened intently to what was going to happen next. Even Kagome was speechless. Kaede harrumphed disaprovingly.

"Lady Kagome, give us time. Give yourself time as well to get to know other young men in this village. I am sure a lot of us will be blessed to have you for a wife. I personally would like to court you if I may and I welcome the challenge from my peers."

Miroku slapped his forehead. "Uh oh. Bad timing Hiro."

Inuyasha glared at the young man, baring his fangs. He was ready to leap at him and tear him to shreds. "No one- I mean, no one will ever touch Kagome! I will kill him and I will kill you!"

Hiro looked fearless. "By doing that you condemn yourself to be the very creature you don't want humans to think you of. A monster, Inuyasha. We have seen the good in you. You are not a monster. But you are selfish. Look how frail she is, Inuyasha. When you mate her you will break her!"

"You know nothing about demon mating!" Inyasha countered.

"Really? Then can you please explain to me how a demon killed my sister while trying to mate with her? I do know, hanyou and I care about lady Kagome to allow her to be hurt by a demon like you!"

"I will never hurt her," Inuyasha said. "Never."

"Lady Kagome-"

"STOP!" Kagome screamed, shaking her head at Hiro. "I thank you for your concern but what I do with my life is my own decision, Hiro. Whether or not I marry Inuyasha is not up for debate."

"Lady Kagome if you would just-"

That was when Kaede decided to intervene. "It has been a long time, everyone. Let us all go back to our huts and rest. Especially you, Hiro. Harvest season puts a toll on the lot of you farmers. Get some rest."

"Lady Kaede-"

"Leave them alone, all of you!" Kaede roared, like a mother protecting her young. "We owe them our freedom. The least we can do is allow them a small amount of happiness for the sacrifices they have made for us."

The other villagers nodded. A look of defeat settled in Hiro's eyes as he gazed at Kagome one last time. He too disappeared with the others.

"Have a good night Inuyasha. Kagome."Sango called sweetly as she dragged her husband and children away. "Come, Shippo."

"But is it true, Sango-chan?"the little fox kit asked. "Will Inuyasha really hurt Kagome if he mates with her?"

Miroku wrinkled his nose, grinning. "Oh, there are different kinds of pain, Shippo-kun. Some are really bad. And some are-"he winked at his wife. "Rather very pleasant. Right Sango love?"

"You hentai, you! Let's go home everyone." She continued dragging her husband away. Shippo followed but he still glanced at Kagome worriedly.

Kaede eyed the forlorn young couple, Inuyasha with his head bowed low, and Kagome looking crushed. Kaede sighed. "Inuyasha, it's time you become a man and fight for what you want. You made a mistake with my sister 50 years ago. Don't make another one. Come, Rin, let us go home. We will not wait up for you Kagome. If it takes a whole night to clear your head with Inuyasha, then so be it. May you both find true happiness."

Kaede held out her hand to Rin, which the little girl accepted. Together they left for their hut.

The two dejected lovers stood before the fire, both afraid to speak.

….

The fire crackled between them. Kagome had imagined a long list of scenarios when the well accepted her again. Her imaginations included a very happy Inuyasha kissing her while asking her to marry him. She also liked the scenario wherein he would produce a ring and kneel before her to propose. Of course that was idiotic. Inuyasha did not know modern marriage proposal customs. But still, thinking about it sent a delicious thrill down her spine.

But she never thought about this happening. About, once again, how Inuyasha would be belittled by humans in her very presence. She was annoyed at Hiro but she knew he only meant well. The villagers had indeed come to respect the fact that Inuyasha was not to be hated. But they were still wary of him.

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha I-"

"He was right, Kagome. That little ass was right."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha's head was still bowed low. He could not meet her gaze. "Maybe I will hurt you. Even when I do not want to. I will hurt you with my selfishness."

She stomped her foot impatiently. "Oh so now you've begun caring what other humans would think?"

"I just- I just did not think how it will affect you. I mean-"

"Would you at least look at me when you speak to me?" she said sharply.

Inuyasha looked up at her. His face was a mask of sorrow and rejection although Kagome had not rejected him yet. No, he was merely rejecting himself. "I needed- I needed someone to point it out to me I guess. I thought that loving you was- was going to be enough, but-"

"Listen, you-" Kagome walked to him and cupped his face with her hands. "Inuyasha, we both waited for three years for another chance at being together. The well granted me one final gift and now you're thinking this- what we have, is not worth it?"

"Kagome, it is I who is not worth it. What the human said-"

"I don't care what he said!" Kagome hissed angrily. "Notice that I'm here with you, not with him. Bakero!"

Inuyasha flinched. It was seldom Kagome cursed, which meant she was really pissed this time.

Kagome's frustration was mounting. In the hundred imaginations her brain had conjured this scenario was not among them.

Inuyasha held both her wrists. Her hands were still cupping his face. "Are you really sure, Kagome?"

"Tch! Inuyasha, is that the closest thing to "Will you marry me" that I'm going to be getting? Because I'm telling you right now, it's not sweet! Three freaking long years Inuyasha! I came back and all you'll say is 'duh Kagome are you sure?' Well, can't you come up with something better than that? Of course I'm sure. Do I look like a retard?"

In spite of the situation the hanyou shook in laughter. He berated himself for ever comparing Kagome to cold Kikyo. Kagome was the epitome of fire and life. His life. She was the breath that kept his heart beating.

Kagome scowled up at him. "Okay, will you start over?"

"Start over what?"

"You baka! Proposing of course. You were going to propose to me before Hiro interrupted us, right?''

"Well, uhhm, I-I"

"Shut up and get it over with!" Kagome yelled, much much frustrated. Then her voice lowered. "I have dreamt of this for three years in my bedroom, crying. If you dare destroy it I will make sure I'll sit you to Hell and back."

Inuyasha stared at his mate's fiery eyes. Life, no, eternity with her would always be filled with scorching passion and love. He could just imagine it. It was not going to be a dull union, just like his relationship with Kikyo in the past. Every day would be full of excitement, and magic and… bickering of course.

Inuyasha slowly knelt before her, took one hand and kissed her knuckles. Ever so gently. He looked up at her, straight in the eye. "Higurashi Kagome, I, a lowly hanyou, ask for your hand in marriage. I have always always loved you, even during those times when I would not show it, but I do. I love you."

Kagome's other hand flew to her mouth, her eyes watering. She jerkily nodded. "Not just my hand, Inuyasha. You can have all of me,'' she whispered.

Grinning, and looking smug, Inuyasha stood and enveloped her in a crushing embrace. "I have always loved you. And I don't care if I am being selfish. I want you for myself."

"I don't care either. Oh, I love you so much too, Inuyasha!"

After that, kissing had felt so natural, just like breathing. He slanted his mouth over hers and slipped his tongue inside to mate with hers. Kagome whimpered as she kissed him back, putting all of pent up desires into that one special moment. Inuyasha's hand traveled to the small of her back and Kagome couldn't help but press her body to Inuyasha's front.

She was a virgin, yes, but she was not naïve. When she felt the evidence of Inuyasha's hardness underneath his robe a delicious shiver went down from her heart to her most secret womanly place. Finally! Inuyasha was going to be her husband! They would make love wildly. Inuyasha would be able to touch every part of her. He had already touched her heart, now she wanted him to explore all of her body.

"Inuyasha… please… more…" she moaned.

"Kagome…"

"I've waited so long."

"Me,too."

"I don't believe Hiro. You can never hurt me, Inuyasha. I know mating with you will be beautiful."

Inuyasha cringed, looking confused. "I-I guess…"

She pulled an inch away to study him. "Uhhmm, you're not sure?"

"I-I had heard it was- it felt good. For some other demons." He looked miserable.

Kagome squinted at him. Hmmm, they had never talked about his sexlife with Kikyo, of course. That was taboo. But now she couldn't help but ask as he was going to be her husband after all. "Uhhm, well, didn't it feel good for you? I m-m-mean, w-with, y'know? Kikyo?"

The corner of Inuyasha's moth curved upward. "No, definitely not."

"Oh. Does that mean she wasn't good at it?"

"N-no. I mean, damn!" Inuyasha looked away again, blushing. "I have never experienced it. With Kikyo. Or anyone. Damn, it's so humiliating but- I don't know if you will feel good with an inexperienced lover."

She was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Squeaking, Kagome hugged him tighter. "I'm so happy! That way we can learn together. I am your first and you are mine. I don't want it any other way."

"Kagome…'' Smiling, he carressed her back reverently, relieved that she would accept his ignorance in that area. He thought she was going to laugh at her. He, a 200 year old demon, a hopeless virgin. He was glad he never pressed the issue with Kikyo, not that the dead priestess desired him in that manner anyway. She had made it a point to his face, over and over again that she could only love him if he was human. No, he wanted his first to be with Kagome. His first, his last, his only one.

Whereas Kagome… Ahhh, the beauty of unconditional love. Kagome represented it right from the very start, when they first met. She did not fear him, rather she wanted to help him when she saw him pinned to the tree, not knowing if he would kill her or maim her. Kagome was perfect. He would spend his days proving himself to her. Proving that she wouldn't be making a mistake of choosing him as her mate.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you with all my heart, Kagome. What's left of it is completely yours."

"Oh, Inuyasha, that is soooo sweet!"

Slowly the fire before them became smaller and smaller until it completely died, leaving them in darkness, dimly lighted by the twinkling stars above.

Passion came back with a vengeance, as Inuyasha devoured her mouth hungrily. Kagome surrendered to the heated pull of Inuyasha's desire. It only fueled her own. Her hands tangled in his hair, her tongue furiously battling his, fusing, melding, twining. The hard bulge she felt on her stomach was a sweet comfort. Inuyasha loved her! And she loved him. They would get married, and have a dozen litters.

It did not matter at the moment what their half demon cubs would face in the future. Inuyasha was a strong half demon who had a very scary demon onii-san. She was the most powerful miko of her time, and the most influential as well. Together they would survive all hardships. Their cubs would go grow up to be wonderful she was sure. Nothing was to be afraid of.

Inuyasha lifted her and jumped to the highest tree branch of the Goshinboku, where he decided he and Kagome should spend the night. He had a hut built for himself a couple of years ago but it was a long way from here. He and Kagome needed to sleep, to rest before they could make the journey tomorrow.

"Kagome, I want to show you something. Tomorrow."

"Hmm? What is it?''

Smiling, he sat, leaned on a thick sturdy branch and pulled her to his lap. He nuzzled the top of her head. It felt so natural to hold her like this.

"Inuyasha?"

"I will show you- our home."

She smiled in the darkness and pulled him down for another long wet kiss.

FIN.

There. I hope I did justice to the struggles on both their parts when it comes to tying the knot. Please please leave a review ok?


End file.
